Troublesome Kitsune
by foxface123
Summary: Newly refurnished one! Nara Shikamaru get's his hands on one hell of a prize... he just doesn't know it yet. A nice nap in the woods leads to blonde kitsune's, troublesome girls, and cheesy love. Read Shikamaru fall head over heels for this cute little fox, Uzumaki Naruto! ShikaNaru! You won't regret it! *shounen-ai*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I'm redoing it like I said! Let's hope I can do a better Shika now.**

**/**

The clouds float by lazily. I sigh. I wish I could be a cloud. Do nothing all day except float aimlessly. That would be great. Less troublesome. "Shikamaru!," a loud voice yells across the field. I sigh and look up. Ino's chopping it towards me, Choiji trotting behind her, munching on a bag of potato chips. "Yo...," I mumble, setting my head back down. Ino folds her knee's under herself and sits beside me, whilst Choiji flop's down, falling slightly to one side, and then gaining his balance and sitting cross legged. "Hey Shikamaru! *chomp chomp* Whutch'a doin? *chomp chomp chomp*," Choiji asks. I point up to the sky, and he gets my message. "Nah, Shikamaru! You're so boring!," Ino says, huffing. I just shrug. "I'm not on this Earth to entertain you...," I say. I can practically see her rolling her eyes. "Whatever...," she says. It's quiet... except for Choiji's incessant munching. I grumble something incoherent even to me, and my mind starts to wonder.

Am I really that boring? It's not like I care, but it's nice to know. Oh well. As I said before, i'm not here to entertain anyone...

Ino and Choiji left me to peace after I dozed off. When I woke, it was getting dark. I thought about heading home, but I was so comfortable that I voted against it.

That's to much work. Getting up, brushing myself off... and I haven't even got half way there. No. I think i'll sleep a little more...

The next time I woke, I startled a little bit. There was a person sitting next to me. I blinked my eyes to make out the details. Male... I think. Blond hair that was messy and obviously unruly. He/she wore a rugged shirt that went down to he/she's knee's. He/she had some shorts on too, but they were just as rugged as the shirt. His/her's eyes were closed. The most significant thing about him/her would probably be the whisker marks on both sides of his/her face. Three whisker marks on each cheek. I quirk an eyebrow. I was about to say something, when I see the most peculiar thing... I rub my eyes to make sure i'm not seeing things... but it's there all right.

Ears. Not just regular people ears, but... fox ears? They're protruding from his hair, positioned on the sides on his head, slightly tilted outward. It's dark orange at the base of the ears, and the fades into a brilliant gold, a little bit lighter than his hair. Something moves beside me, and I shift my head to see a tail as well. A fluffy fox tail. It fades to match the ears, except for some reason at the tip, the yellow is cut off my pure black fur.

It intrigues me.

"What are you doing?," I ask. The... 'person' yelps and jolts back, scrambling up to his/her feet. "I-i-i-i," he/she stutters, blushing heavily. I can tell from the voice it's a guy. I raise an eyebrow. "You?...," I say. He gulps and then gives me a sloppy grin his tail wrapping around his waist, and he pets it while looking down, his ears twitching in excitement on his head. "Uh... W-well... you see, I was just... and you were... b-but I...," he mumbles. I sit up and put my forearms on my knee's. "Well, if you're here to pester me, i'd appreciate it if you would leave," I say, not so nicely. His tail sinks a little, and his ears droop onto his head. "Oh...," he says quietly.

For some reason, I feel horrible.

"Hey...," I start, surprisingly. He lifts his head up, staring me down with those deep blue eyes. "What's with... your... tail?," I barely get out. Alarm starts in his eyes. "U-uh n-n-nothing important!," he shouts, trying to pat down his ears, his tail moving inside his shirt. I shrug. "Whatever...," I say, standing. He looks at me, eyes wide. "What do you mean 'Whatever'?!," he shouts. I sigh and stick my pinky in my ear, twisting it. "Tck'say... You're so loud...," I complain. He blushes and huffs, folding his arms over his chest. Now that i'm standing, I can see i'm a few inches taller than him. "*sigh* Geez... Whatever. Ja, ne...," I say sleepily over my shoulder, waving a hand slowly. I hear him gasp from behind me. I chance a glance. He's shuffling his feet, looking towards me and then back to the forest. I close my eye and turn forward again.

Why's he looking over there?

I reach the edge of the woods, when I hear feet pattering in the distance. He's got no shoes on. I stop at the bridge. It takes a while, but I soon hear panting not far from behind. When he's within 20 meters of me, I turn to look at him. "Stalker...," I say. He yelps and trips over himself, jumping on one leg and then regaining his balance. "H-hey! I am NOT!," he yells. I sigh. He's so loud. "Okay... why are you following me, then?," I ask. He opens his mouth to talk, and then hesitates, thinking. When he's made up his mind, he smiles at me, a smile that makes my heart momentarily skip a beat, and says "I'm staying with you!,"

**/**

**Okay! This is sooo much better to me! What do you guys think? Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Here's the next chapter you guys. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTER'S! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI! **

**Phew... I'm in the clear guys.**

**Shikamaru's 18, BTW. Naruto's gonna be 16 and a half. **

**/**

"W-what?," I stutter. He purses his lips and puts his right elbow on top of left hand, nodding a finger towards me saying "Yeah, yeah! I mean, you've been really nice to me, so it only makes since that I go with you!," I frown. "That's not gonna work...," I say. His arms drop to his side. "But-," he says "-that's not fair! You aren't gonna make me stay in the woods are you? That's rude and selfish!," "What's selfish is you inviting yourself over to MY house, and don't you have a family to go to?," I interrupt. His confidence exterior drops instantly. "No...," he mumbles. I set my mouth. He doesn't have anywhere to go, huh... for some reason...

I feel bad.

"... *sigh* What's your name?," I ask. He pips up at the change of subject. "Uzumaki Naruto!," he shouts, grinning and jabbing a thumb in his chest. When he's finished, he looks up and smiles at me saying "So? What's yours?," "Nara Shikamaru," I say lousily. He smirks and walks up to me. "Well, Shika-kun, where to?," he says. I sigh and run a hand over my head. "If you are going to stay the night...," I grind out "... then you're going to have to be quiet and let me sleep, okay? And, it's only for tonight! We'll find you some place so you won't be... sleeping in the woods," "Ya-ta!," he yells out, jumping up and wrapping his arms around my neck "Ohhh! Thanks Shika-kun! Thank you thank you thank you...," "O-Oy! Get off!," I say, spinning around, trying not to fall. He snickers and lets go, running ahead five feet. Then he turns and puts his arms behind his back, bouncing on his heels. "*sigh* Let's go...," I say, shoving my hands into my pockets and walking slowly past him.

Every time I walked past, he would run ahead by about ten feet, and wait for me to walk past him again, before sprinting ten feet once more. *sigh* He's like a child.

* * *

"Tadaima...," (A/N: Translation: I'm home.) I say, walking through my front door. A aroma hits me, and my mouth starts watering. "Watashi wa matte ita, Shikamaru!," (A/N: Translation: I've been waiting...) my mother shouts from the kitchen. Naruto steps cautiously inside. I smile to myself. Just a few moments ago, he had been psyched to come over... Guess he's all bark and no bite. "Okay, well... we're about to have dinner. Before you eat with us, we're going to have to do something about your... parts...," I say. Naruto blushes and his tail slides under his shirt, his ears folding down. "Okay...," he mumbles. "Okaa-san (A/N: Translation: Mother.) ... I brought a friend to stay the night...," I say climbing the stairs, dragging Naruto with me. "Oh~! Who is it? Choji?," she hollers. "No, he's a new friend. Uzumaki Naruto...," I yell down the stairs. There's a pause for a minute, and then mother yells back, kind of shakily "O-okay! Just come down when you guys are ready...," I lift an eyebrow. Usually she'd want to meet my friends when they first step foot into the house... I shrug and shake my head. Today's been weird...

When I enter my room, Naruto's looking around amazed. "Wow! You own all this?," he asks. I grunt a reply. He walks around my room, by the walls, looking at all my pictures. Then he goes and _pets _my bed. He see's my closet and runs towards it, slamming the doors open and ransacking my clothes. I take a breath to say something, but then just let it out slowly. He won't listen anyways... "This is so cool!," he says. I shrug, again, and walk to my bed, sinking down in gratitude. "I guess...," I grumble.

"I wish I had stuff like this...,"

I look towards him. "Huh?," I ask. His back is turned to me, and his tail is down, ear's drooping. I look around my room. It's really nothing special. White walls, regular bed with green sheets and a black comforter, some pictures here and there, an alarm clock, a desk... "I don't get it...," I say, but then stop. He moved slightly and I caught a glimpse of what he is holding. It's a picture of my family and all my friends. We took it last summer after my mother insisted we take one, for memories and junk like that... It was troublesome, but we actually had a lot of fun taking it. It's quiet for a few minutes. I have this strange feeling to comfort him, but I push it away...

The next thing I know, the picture is back on my desk and he's all smiles... but I can tell easily it's fake. I've heard of people having masks. In fact, I know people who have masks, my friends... Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara... it hurts me when I see them hiding their emotions. I guess everyone has a mask, but i've never witnessed one like his.

I find it the most painful to look at.

* * *

"S-so Naruto-kun, are you a certified ninja?," Okaa-san asks, serving his plate. We covered Naruto's ears easily with a hat, and portrayed his tail to me a fancy belt. Naruto shakes his head. "No, they won't let me for some reason...," he says. Okaa-san nods and sits down. "Well, I could understand...," Okaa-san starts, but then stops immediately, smiling at Naruto. "T-that must be rough...," she says instead. Naruto purses his lips, his eyes going hard. "Yeah, well...," is all he says. It's a little awkward... well, awkward to the three of us. Chichi (A/N: Translation: Father.), apparently, thinks it's just fine, since he's munching on his food without a problem. There's little to talk about, so the rest of us start eating as well.

It's quiet the whole time.

* * *

After saying our goodnight's, Naruto says he want's to take a bath. I sniff him and wrinkle my nose. "Good, because you need one bad...," I say. Naruto blushes and waves his arms around "S-Shika-kun! Don't be like that, teme!" (A/N: Translation: Bastard.) he shouts. I turn and walk to my room's bathroom, smiling.

"Okay, Naruto, it's ready...," I call from the restroom. I hear his feet patter on the tile when he enters. I put my hands on my knee's and help push myself up, groaning from sitting in the same position for about 5 minutes. Heh... For a professional in Kage Mane, I should be used to sitting/standing still for a long time... I hand him a towel and some boxers. "When you're done, i'll give you something to sleep in later," I say, getting the shampoo and conditioner from the cabinet. "Uh... o-okay...," Naruto mumbles. I set the items down on the side of the tub, and look at him. "Problem?," I ask. He gulps and shuffled his feet, clenching his grip on the clothes. "W-well, it's just that... I haven't had a bath for a while...," he grumbles, blush intensifying. I nod and wave my hand. I think we've already established that... "So... I-it would be helpful if you could... help me wash...," he finishes lamely. I turn away, my own blush forming. "Why?," I say. He gasps and I hear him stomp his foot. He's flustered. "I-i just told you why!," he stutters. I sigh and rub my face. "Okay...," I surrender. I hear Naruto sigh in relief. He wasn't scared to take a bath, was he?

"D-don't look!," he shouts, again. I roll my eyes. "I'm not! Hurry up and get in the tub, moron," I say. I hear him grumble something incoherent from behind me, and then it's quiet. The sound of water sloshing fills the silence. "I'm in...," he says. I sigh and turn around. "Finally...," I say. Naruto's way deep in the tub, the water reaching his nose. He's looking grudgingly at the wall, a ripe blush on his cheeks. I clear my throat and sit beside the tub. I grab the shampoo and poor a glob of it in the palm of my hand, then I smack my hand onto his head. "Ow!," he shouts, jumping slightly. I smirk. That's what he get's for throwing my clothes everywhere... I start scrubbing good, getting the dirt out. When it seems like i've gotten it all, I rinse the dirty soap off his head, and then put conditioner into my palm. When I reach down to his head this time, I gently place my hands on his hair. I start massaging his scalp, getting any excess dirt I missed, and giving him a little treat. He sighs and sinks a little deeper. His hair is soft. I mean, I just cleaned it, yes, but even before that it was still soft. I accidently felt it when I patted his head during dinner, secretly pushing down his ears more. He moans under my touch when I massage his ears, and I hesitate before continuing.

Did I just find that arousing?

I rinse off the dirty soap again. Then I grab a rag and lather it up good. "Okay, turn around," I command. He does what he's told, turning to where his back is facing me. I set the rag on his shoulder and start scrubbing. I go in-between his shoulder blades, and then down his left side, crossing his lower back and getting to his right side. Then I go up and down his spine, scrubbing good and hard so he'll be 'squeaky clean'. He shiver's when I go a little too low. I blush and pull my hand away. "Sorry...," I say. He looks at me, and then looks to the side, blushing. "I-it's fine...," he grumbles.

I leave him to the rest.

* * *

The bathroom door opens and he enters my room once more, the towel around his shoulder and the boxers in place. I stand and walk to my newly arranged closet, pulling out a long shirt. "Here," I say, handing it to him. He smiles and takes it gratefully. After slipping it on, he looks around. "Uh... where do I sleep?," he asks. I curse under my breath. I didn't even think of sleeping arrangements.

There's a tug on my sleeve.

I tilt my head a little to look down at him. He staring at me with those amazing eyes. "Couldn't I just sleep with you, Shika-kun?," he asks innocently. My throat feels kind of dry. I don't trust my voice, so I just nod my head. He grins and runs towards my bed, leaping onto it, laughing. I sigh and walk over, sitting down onto it. How troublesome... "This is my first time sleeping at someone's house, ya know...," Naruto says. I turn an eye on him. "Oh?," I say, humoring him. He nods, and then smiles real soft. My heart skips a beat, and I look away.

That's the second time that's happened.

"Hey Shika-kun, are you my friend...," he says quietly. I look up at my ceiling. Am I his friend? This... this beautiful stranger... This stranger who somehow convinced me to let him stay over, had me feed him dinner, and bathe him all in one day? This stranger, who intrigues me more then anyone i've ever met?...

"Yes," is my answer.

I don't get a reply. No gasp. No laugh. No words. Nothing. I frown and turn to him "Naruto...,"

He sleeping. I sigh and rub my eyes. He had me concerned for a second there... I reach over to my desk and click off the light, slipping off my socks and crawling onto my bed, only to crawl off again. I have to lift Naruto up and move the covers out from under him. He's actually really light. When I was bathing him, I couldn't help but notice how he was actually very fit. Granted, he was still skinny and lithe, but he had enough muscles for a fit 13 year old, even though he's probably 16 or 17. I put the covers over him and slide under myself. He grumbles and moves closer to me, putting his back against my side and leaning the back of his head against my shoulder. I think about pushing him off, but abide against it.

He needs the comfort.

**/**

**Okay! There's chapter two! I hope it was good, I think it was. X3 Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! This is Uzumaki Naruto, making my debut! I'm gonna tell you a story about how I became Hokage and kicked the teme's ass, and won Sakura-chan's-**

**Me: Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?**

**Naruto: *sweatdrops* Uhh... I-i was just getting the story started is a-**

**Me: That's my job. Geez! You and Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: You called Brooke-chan~? **

**Me: NO! GO AWAY!**

**/**

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy, grab my glasses i'm out the door, i'm gonna HIT this city...," What the hell...? "... Before I leave, brush my teeth, with a bottle of jack. Cause when I leave, for the night, I ain't CoMiN bAcK!," I squint an eye open to look at the perpetrator who decided to sing that dreadful song, and see a tail swinging back and forth at the edge of my bed. I close my eye. That's right...

I've got a little pest problem...

The singing continues: "... Boys blowing up our phones, phones. Drop-topping, playin' our favorite CD's, goin out to the PaRRtie's, trying to get a little bit ttiippsyyyyyy-," Kill me now... "- Don't stop, make it pop! DJ blow my speaker's up! Tonight! Ima fight! 'Til we see the sun light. Tick-tock, on the clock, but the party don't stop NO! Noooo-oh-uh-Ohhh! Nooo-oh-uh-Ohhh... Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer...," I lift myself up to see Naruto laying on the floor on his stomach, using my laptop. That's where the horrible sound is coming from... "What are you doing?," I ask. Naruto yelps and is up on his feet in an instant, scratching the back of his head guiltily. "O-oh... Shika-kun, you're up!," He says, avoiding my question. I groan and roll my eyes. "Waking up to the nasty music... Geez, Naruto," I say, standing and stretches, satisfied with the 'Pop' sound my joints make. "Hey! It's better to what you listen to!," he shouts. I roll my eyes and say "And what exactly do I listen to?," He opens his mouth, and then shuts it, glaring at my innocent laptop. "I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you change," I say, pulling out a simple shirt and some shorts from my closet and handing it to him. He takes it, still upset that I insulted his music style. I shrug and walk into the restroom.

* * *

"Where we goin Shika-kun?," Naruto asks me, waling out the front door and waiting for me to lock it. "To find you a place," I say. I turn to look at him. He's frowning at me. "A place? Why? Can't I stay with you? That's not fair," he says. I sigh and scratch the back of my head, heading towards the markets. "Yes, a place. You need a home. You can't stay with me, and it is fair," I say. He doesn't say anything back.

"Shika-kun, we've been looking all day...," Naruto grumbles. "There's still a few places...," I respond. We have been looking all day, as Naruto said. I can't wait to get him off my hands, but at the same time... A-and, anyways, all the places we've looked don't seem... 'Right' for him. They have been ratty, old, rundown apartments that the apartment owners have offered. It bothers me how they seem to be doing that on purpose. Offering Naruto a shitty apartment. I ask if there's any better ones, but all the say is 'Not for him.,' I asked Naruto is he noticed, and he would put on that mask I hate and say it's okay.

The last few ones were horrible as well. I growl and rub my eyes. "What are we supposed to do now?," I mumble to myself. There's a pat on my arm, and I look down a little to see Naruto, but he isn't looking at me. "What?," I ask. He smiles sadly and says "I'm causing you too much trouble, Shika-kun... I can always live in one of those apartments, really. You go home, okay? I can just check in myself-," "No way," I interrupt. He looks up at me. "Why not?," he asks. I hesitate. Why not? Yes, why not? Isn't this what I want? To get Naruto out of my house? He's here now, offering to leave, so why don't I just take it and run with it?... "It's... concerning...," I say, looking up towards the sky. The clouds are drifting by, in all their lazy glory. I inwardly sigh. Another time when I wish I were a cloud... "Concerning?," Naruto asks. "Yes... I don't like the thought of you living in one of those crappy-ass apartments... You can stay with me," I say, looking down at him with new determination. Naruto doesn't deserve to be treated like this, so i'm going to protect him. I don't know what the little fuzzball did to me over one day, but I feel responsible for him. "But... why?," he asks, eyes wide. I maul over the question, and then smile at him. "Because, you're my friend," I say. Naruto stares at me, stunned, mouth open. Then he slowly closes his mouth, and his eyes glaze over. I jolt. "U-uh...," I say. Naruto's lip trembles and his un-shed tears leek over. "Shika-kun!," he shouts, latching onto my waist. I blush and snap my head around. The villagers are staring at me like i've grown two head. "N-naruto! Knock it off!," I whisper harshly, trying to unlatch him from me. He just cry's harder. I sweatdrop and just set my hands gently on his shoulders. "Naruto... let go, please...," I say. He sniffles and then finally releases me.

He's got a beautiful smile on his face.

* * *

"Shika-kun, when can I meet your other friends?," Naruto asks me. I silently 'click' down my Shougi piece, looking up at him. "I don't know. You want to meet them?," I say. I give him some time to answer, since he's concentrating real hard on his next move. When he finally decides, and slaps it down. "Ha!," he shouts. I lift an eyebrow and quickly place my next move. I smile lazily and say "Jishogi...," (A/N: Translation: Impasse.) Naruto growls and slams his hands on the board. "Ah! This game is boring anyways! I wanna meet your friends now, Shika-kun!," he shouts. I sigh and start picking up the pieces, Naruto joining me. "Alright, alright...," I mumble. I hear Naruto snicker beside me, and don't choose to look at his foxy grin.

I called everyone up to meet us at Ichiraku (Naruto's choice). I'm sure they're waiting for us. Naruto's taking forever. He was all smiles and dandelion's when we were walking, but now we're standing outside the ramen shop, him looking unsure. "What's wrong?," I ask. Naruto frowns and rubs his arm. "I don't know... What if they don't like me, Shika-kun? I am... different...," he says. Now I frown. Naruto's been saying the same thing for the whole week i've known him, and it just reminds me:

I don't know anything about him.

"They will like you, Naruto. Now, hurry up and come on... troublesome...," I mutter, walking towards the shop. I hear Naruto's footsteps a few seconds later. I lift up the sheet and walk, and everyone turns to look. "Shikamaru!," Ino yells, waving a arm at me. Choji just slurps up some more ramen, nodding towards me. Sasuke and Neji don't say anything, just nod. Hinata waves at me, and Sakura says 'Hello.'. Sai gives me his smile, and Tenten grins at me. Lee shouts my name and stands up, saluting me, and Kiba waves, Akamaru barking. I sigh and scratch my head.

To much attention.

"Okay, so... I know i'm the one who called you guys here, and it's because I have someone I want you all to meet...," I start. That grabs everyone's attention. "Someone new?," Sakura asks. I nod and turn around... only to find Naruto absent. I curse under my breath and lift the sheet. Naruto's standing outside, looking down. "Come on... I've got everyone here waiting...," I grumble. Naruto weakly glares at me. I grab his sleeve and pull him in.

I decided not to hide his tail and ears. I figured they would have figured it out, cause none of them are stupid.

When he comes in, everyone's silent. Their faces are ones of pure shock. Naruto notices the attention, and blushes, shuffling his feet. "Um... Hi?," he says.

All hell breaks loose.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten are up in an instant, attacking Naruto with 'OHMYGLOBHEISSOCUTE!' and 'WHEREDIDYOUFINDHIMHEISADORAB LE'! Lee's eyes start burning. "I am very honored to meet you, Naruto-kun!," he yells, jumping in with the girls and practically shaking Naruto's arm off. Hinata just stares at him, blushing. Kiba grins and walks over to Naruto, 'saving' the poor little fox from the girls and Lee's evil clutches. Kiba puts an arm around Naruto and gives him his toothy grin. "Don't worry princess! I'll be your protector!," Kiba shouts, lifting Naruto up off the ground and onto his lap, sitting down. As for Sasuke and Neji... I don't know what happened, but they both glared at each other with a strange gleam in their eyes. Naruto's going to have one hell of a time...

Naruto, flustered, releases himself from Kiba's grip and runs over to me, trying to hide behind my back. I look down at him with sympathy. The girls, Lee, Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji are coming to re-introduce and introduce themselves. I turn towards them. "Idiot's!," I shout "He's shaking because of you all!," They all stop. I groan and rub my eyes. "If I would have known Naruto was going to be ambushed, I would have never brought him in the first place...," I say. They get a clue, and sit down. Their eyes never leave Naruto, though. I look down a little at Naruto. "So?," I ask. He gulps and cautiously steps out. "H-hi...," he try's again, stiff. The girls giggle. Naruto blushes and grins. "Um... I'm Uzumaki Naruto... I'm Shika-kun's new friend...," he says. I blush. I forgot to tell him not to call me that. The girls giggle again, and Kiba grins. Naruto looks down once more. Ino starts the introductions. "Hi, Naruto-chan! I'm Yamanaka Ino! We're going to be best friends!," she squeals. "My name's Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you, Naruto," Sakura says. Naruto smiles at her, blushing. "I'm Tenten. You've got really pretty eyes, Naruto-kun," Tenten says. Naruto grins and lightly scratches his cheek. Hinata goes next. "U-um... I'm H-Hyuga H-Hinata... N-nice to meet y-you N-n-naruto-kun...," she says, blushing more then Naruto. Choji waves at Naruto absentmindedly. Kiba gives Naruto a smirk. "Inuzuka Kiba, sweet heart. This is Akamaru," Kiba says. Akamaru barks and stands, trotting over to Naruto. Naruto tenses and takes a step backwards. I place a hand on his shoulder. "Nah... Akamaru's sweet," I say. Naruto nods and slowly steps towards the dog. Akamaru barks again, and Naruto flinches, but continues forward. Akamaru meets him halfway, putting his head against Naruto's hand lightly. At least the dog knows how nervous Naruto is... It takes him a while, but he becomes accustomed with the dog, and I have the feeling they are going to be in-separable. Akamaru licks Naruto's cheek over and over, and Naruto laughs, scratching his tummy. "Naruto-kun, I am Rock Lee! I am sorry for scaring you like that!," Lee says, walking up to Naruto and holding out his hand. Naruto looks up and smiles, taking the offered hand. "Uh... it's fine," he says. Lee grins and his teeth twinkle. Naruto sweatdrops. The sound of footsteps intrudes and I see Neji walking towards Naruto. He smiles kindly and bows. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. My name is Hyuga Neji," he says. Naruto grins ans says "Oh. Hi Neji-san," The people who were standing go back to their seats. Sai just smiles his creepy smile, and says without getting up "Hello, Naruto-kun," I look around... Wasn't there someone else?

Sasuke stands.

Naruto stands and pats his knees. Sasuke stops in front of him and holds out his hand. Naruto returns the gesture, but Sasuke lifts his hand up before Naruto can shake it. "Idiot," is all Sasuke says. Naruto looks shocked, and then confused, and then _really _angry. "What?! Hey! I just met you, teme! Who do you think you're talkin' to?!," he shouts. Sasuke smirks at him. "A loser," he says. Naruto growls and starts shaking his arms around. "Now hold on just a minute! I don't know who you are, but you're not gonna talk to me like that! I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Is that how you treat your Hokage, jerk?!," Naruto shouts, ranting on and on. I sigh and scratch my ass. Once Naruto gets going, it takes a lot to stop him. Sasuke stand there listening to Naruto sputter and yell for a good 2 minutes, until he decides to take another tactic. He reaches out and grab the front of Naruto's shirt, slamming him against himself...

And kisses him...

Naruto has his arms up in the air, but he has halted all movement. Everyone at the shop is stock still. When he feels ready, Sasuke releases Naruto and says "Shut the hell up, Usuratonkachi," Naruto trips backwards. When he finally registers what happened, he's blushing and stuttering, pointing a finger towards Sasuke. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-YOU!," he shouts. Sasuke smirks and walks back to his seat, sitting down. Ino and Sakura look furious, and Tenten got up and is trying to calm Naruto down. All the guys except for Lee are glaring hard at Sasuke, and Hinata looks rather dissapointed. "N-now now, Naruto-kun... It was just a little kiss...," Tenten says, waving her hands.

Naruto's the most flustered I have ever seen him.

"B-b-b-but h-he...! Gah! I hate him!," he shouts, blushing bright red down to his shoulders. Sakura and Ino don't say anything, just glare at Naruto, but I know they have got nothing against him. The kiss scene is in the past for Lee, and... well, Lee. Everyone else goes back to their ramen, either fuming or dissapointed (Dissapointed being Hinata). Tenten brings Naruto over to sit by her. I stretch my back. I have been standing still for a good 30 minutes now. I start towards a seat on the other side of Naruto, when something catches the corner of my eye. I turn and look down the bar, to see Shino sulking. I jolt. "S-Shino...," I say. Everyone (including Neji and Sasuke) snap their heads to see the poor little bug man, alone and sad. "You guys forgot about me...," he says. I curse under my breath. Naruto blinks and gets up from his seat, walking over to Shino. He taps his shoulder, and Shino looks up at him. Naruto smiles and says "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?," I smile at that.

Naruto is very considerate.

Even though his face is covered by his collar, and he's wearing shades, you can see the little mini-rivers of Shino's tears. "I-i'm Aburame Shino!," Shino says. Naruto grins and says, waving his hand toward and empty seat next to Shino "Can I sit here, please?," Shino nods and Naruto takes a seat. We all smile at Naruto's kindness, and I take a seat by Naruto.

I grab his shoulder and whisper in his ear "Good job...,"

Naruto blushes and looks down at the counter, smiling.

I sigh and hold up my hand. "Oy, sir. Two... What do you want Naruto?," That catches Naruto's attention. He stand on his seat and yells "Two Miso Ramen with extra Pork please!," The girls giggle and the guys grin. Lee shouts out and punches the air. "I like your style, Naruto-kun!," Lee shouts. Naruto grins and yells, also punching the air "Yosh! Let's eat till we pop!," They both set ablaze, and I sigh, rubbing my eyes.

Troublesome...

**/**

**La la la la la lama! Lol, Lee. Ha ha! I've always liked Lee, he's so funny. X3 Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! :D New chapter! Oh and... Has anyone seen the new Naruto Shippuden ending?! Ah! It's so great! I can't get enough of it! The episode was okay. The animators are trying real hard not to catch up with the manga too fast. Which, I for one, am perfectly okay with! We've got like, two more years of Naruto manga, and then probably 3-4 years of the anime. X3 Good... I don't want it to end!**

**Time-skip BTW. A week after the friends meet...**

**/**

"...so that's why I was wondering if it's okay for Naruto to stay with you until I get back...," I finish drowsily. Hinata looks at me inquiringly. "A-ano... Shikamaru-kun... Why is it you want... N-Naruto-kun to stay again?," she asks, hiding behind the door. I sigh and scratch my head. "As I said before-," she probably only heard the words 'Naruto' and 'Stay with you' "-i'm leaving to go on a mission, and Naruto's going to get bored. I would have him stay with Kiba or Sasuke, but i'm pretty sure they would rape him if they got the chance... So can he stay with you guys till I get back? It's only a one or two week mission...," I say. Hinata shuffles her feet, and gulps before saying "I-if N-Naruto-kun is... o-okay with it... We have a guest room... s-so he can stay there... f-for the t-time being...," I smile at her. "Alright... Thank you. I'll send him over just before I leave... That'll be around-," I look at my watch "-5 o' clock," I say. She smiles and nods. I turn and wave my goodbye.

* * *

"Don't pester them, okay? I can barely deal with you-," "I know! I know! Geez, Shika-kun you're so mean sometimes!," Naruto interrupts me. I shrug. "Whatever... Why are you still hiding your ears and tail? I would have figured you wouldn't care by now...," I say, lifting up his hat to reveal the golden/orange beauty's. He quickly retrieves it and slams it atop his head. "Shika-kun!," he reprimands. I roll my eyes.

"It's because of... _them...," _

Naruto whispers.

I look down at him. I don't question. I know who he's talking about...

The villagers.

I look up at the Hyuga mansion. "We're here...," I say. He grins at me. "This is gonna be fun!," he shouts, throwing his arms in the air and bouncing on his feet. I smile.

How cute.

"N-Naruto-kun!," we hear from above. We both look up to see the Hyuga Heiress shyly waving at us, or more... at Naruto. "Hey Hinata!," he yells. She blushes and says "I-i'll be right t-there!," Naruto's grin widens.

I shimmy my pack higher up my shoulder.

"Well, I'll be going...," I say. Naruto's grin fades, and I can't help but feel... accomplished over something. He sets his stuff down. "Leaving? Already? Shika-kun!," he says, frowning. I smile lazily at him. "I got to go... Remember, don't be too troublesome...," I say. He gulps, and scratches his arm, before making up his mind and sprints towards me, nearly knocking me down with his hug. A slight blush reaches my pale cheeks. "Be safe, okay Shika-kun?," Naruto's muffled voice asks me. I sigh shakily and wrap my arms around him. "Y-yeah...," I say.

The door opens, and I untangle myself from him... Missing his warmth.

"Hinata-," I say a little breathlessly "-i'm going now...," Hinata looks confused, but smiles at me anyways. "O-okay... Be safe, Shikamaru-kun," she says. I nod and give one last look towards Naruto, before heading down the road.

When I look back, they've already gone inside...

* * *

"A-ano... Y-you c-can stay in t-the g-guest bedroom... N-Naruto-k-kun...," Hinata says to me. I grin at her. "Okay! That sounds great! Uh... Where is it?," I ask, looking around the giant room. She gasps and blushes. "S-sorry! T-this way, p-please...," she says, walking through a door. I lose my smile and grab my bags, following her.

When she's settled me in my room, and told me what time dinner was, she left saying she had to speak with her father. The door clicks shut and I turn to take a look around. It's way better than Shika-kun's house... i'm not very good at describing things, but when Shika-kun asks me what it looked like, i'll say 'A five-star hotel'. I plop down onto the bed. I sigh and mumble into the pillow "This is fun...,"...

I miss Shika-kun...

* * *

"Shikamaru! Pay attention, genius!," Ino says. I grumble and wave her away. "I'm listening... You and Kiba did... I don't know... Crack or something-," she punches me "-and then you two... did something else... whatever...," I say. Ino gasps and feigns sobbing. "I-it's not 'Whatever'! I-i could be PREGNANT!," she screams. I roll my eyes. "How many weeks has it been?," I ask. She smiles sheepishly at me and says "Actually, it's been four months...," I roll my eyes, again, and say "And have you gotten fatter?," She nods her head really fast. "Yes! Yes! Look Shikamaru! Look!," she says, pointing at her non-existent stomach. I sigh and turn away from her. "You are NOT pregnant Ino...," I say. I hear her sigh from behind me. "That's what Tsunade-sama said, too!," she says. I curse in my head.

So troublesome...

My mind wonders, and I can't help but think about the little Kitsune back at the village... "... don't you think, Shikamaru?," I turn to look at Choji. "Uh... What?," I ask. He frowns while reaching in his pack, trying to grab a bag of potato chips. "I said 'Naruto is pretty cute don't you think, Shikamaru?'.," he says. I frown slightly. "Uh... Yes... Why do you care?," I say a little defensively. He holds up a hand that's currently occupied by chips. "I was just askin' is all...," he says, throwing the chips in his mouth, and then repeating the action. I stare at him a little longer, and then slowly start walking again...

I catch the look Ino throws Choji, but let it slide...

* * *

"So, Uzumaki-san, how is your stay here so far?," Hinata's dad asks me. I lightly choke. "U-uh... it's been great!," I say a little too loud. He tightly smiles at me, and my heart clenches painfully... "That's good to hear," he says, continuing down the hall. I wait until he turns the corner to breathe. It's been like this for the past nine days. I only occasionally come out of my room, to get something to eat, and I run into _him_! Ugh... Shika-kun's supposed to be back by tomorrow... "N-Naruto-kun...," a light voice says beside me. I don't have to turn to see who it is. "Hinata...," I say. She smiles at me. "How are you today, N-Naruto-k-kun...?," she asks. I smile at her. "Pretty good... Hey, Hinata, let's go out, okay?," I say. She looks taken aback, and then blushes deeply. "U-uh... H-h-hai N-N-Naruto-k-kun... W-where would you w-w-w-want t-to g-g-go?," she says. I maul over the question, and then snap my fingers taking Hinata's arm. "Let's go to the academy! I've always wanted to go during the school hours!," I exclaim. She gives me a confused look, but nods and I lead the way.

I can see the kids through the window. See the teachers yelling at them when they did something bad, praise them when they did something good, give them motivational support when they screwed up... My heart aches.

I wish I could be one of them...

Hinata's standing beside me, watching them too. She says "I remember when I was in the academy... It seems like ages ago...," I turn to her. "Was it fun?," I ask. She gives me a guilty look. "O-oh my... S-s-sorry N-Naruto-kun... I forgot-," "Nah nah... it's fine... the best thing you can do for me is tell me what it was like...," I interrupt her. She smiles, and we walk to the tree with the swing I was always at when I was little. I sit on the swing and gently start rocking back and forth. Hinata sits beside me, placing her back against the trunk. "Well... I-I got t-to train with a-all my friends... O-our teacher, Iruka-sensei, w-was always p-pushing us forward... B-but... T-the one person w-who had the biggest i-impact o-o-on me... w-well...," "Was it Neji-kun?," I ask, cutting her off. She shakes her head. "No... I-it was... Y-you, N-N-Naruto-k-kun...," she says quietly. I lift a brow at her. "Huh? Me? But, I didn't even go to the academy...," I say. She glances at me and continues "Yes... but, you still t-tried h-hard to get i-into t-the academy... N-no one noticed, w-when t-the teachers were get-ting you o-off campus... b-but I saw...," I look up into the tree. The branches are trying to trap the light, but it finds the smallest of cracks, and breaks through... "I wish... I were light," I say. It's quiet, and I wonder if i've said something wrong.

There's a shuffling beside me, and then an unexpected warmth around me.

I look up, and see Hinata standing over me, close. I tilt my head. She smiles softly and removes my hat. I gaps and try to take it back, but she pulls it farther away. "I-I like you... w-without it... N-Naruto-kun...," she says, blushing. A light blush reaches my face, too.

I look down.

A gentle hand pets my ears, and I purr in content.

Hinata giggles, and she whispers softly to me:

"I think... light wishes to be you...,"

**/**

**Short chapter. Naruto and Hinata get closer, but it's a friendship thing. Hinata does like Naruto, but the feelings are not gonna be neutral, but she'll get it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Reviews, please!**


	5. AN Ramble

**Man you guys. I was reading this story just now, and I really could see how my writing skills have progressed. I mean, it's not totally horrible or anything, but I can tell I've gotten much better. Not to gloat or anything... Anyways, what I do when writing is I just put the draft flat out there. It's real unprofessional, but I am way too lazy to be going and looking for spelling and grammar errors. Anyways... I guess i'm just rambling...**

**What episode are you guys on? I'm already caught up. Except... Uh... OKAY YOU GUYS, I HAVE A HORRIBLE CONFESSION! When I first started watching Naruto, I fell in love with little Naruto-kun immediately. I hated Sasuke and Sakura. I kind of got used to Sakura (a little) but I didn't like her. Now, Sasuke was a different case. I hated him so much, that I skipped just about EVERY episode that he was in. I couldn't even look at him. He was such a jerk to Naruto, I just... I was so livid. Anyways, so I skipped just about the whole middle of the first part of Naruto, and then skipped a lot of Shippuden too. That's how much I hated him! I hated Sasuke with a PASSION! **

**I felt/feel really guilty about skipping so many episodes, so now i'm going back and watching every episode of the first part of Naruto, and Shippuden (up to the new ones) and i'm not gonna skip any. On the first part, i'm on episode... 76 I think? I just watched Orochimaru/Sarutobi fight, the episode with the good animation. On Shippuden, i'm watching the new episodes and i'm on episode... 20 I think for re-watching. **

**I'm still VERY iffy about Sasuke. I mean I like him, as in I like him when he is in my fanfiction's, but I don't like him in the actual show, unless you count when he was nice to Naruto and still apart of team 7. I just... I can't trust him, ya know?**

**Another thing I hate, is the SasuSaku pairing. I mean, i'm sorry all you SasuSaku fans out there, but... Well, there is that possibility it could happen but... Seriously? I mean, Sasuke doesn't love Sakura people! There was a time when that could have happened, but it's long gone now! Sakura means little to nothing to Sasuke. She's just some kind of obsessed psycho freak who can't get over this S-RANKED MURDERER SHINOBI! I mean, come on Sakura! Stop being a stupid bitch and get over him! Lee is right there, wanting you! Hell, Naruto wants you! NARUTO WANTS YOU, YOU STUPID ANNOYING BITCH! Naruto is top-notch meat right there honey, and you aren't doing shit to get him! He would have you in a heartbeat, but instead you're just hurting him! Why?! Why would you do that?! He LOVES you, you ass! He'd die for you, and you just hurt him left and right! AH!... Sorry, I got a little... off-hand there... Uh... Even if Sasuke comes back, he's never going to be the same. He's too far gone to just be like 'Oh, I guess I do love Sakura after all even though she was one of the first bonds I cut from Konoha!'. He doesn't even think of her anymore, you dildos. Come off it, mates! They aren't getting together. IT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**Okay, I happen to be a NaruHina fan myself, but there are some NaruHina fans who are a little cray-cray (lol). They don't even consider other pairings for Naruto-kun, at all. I mean really guys, even though that manga chapter came out and Naruto held Hinata's hand, whatever, it doesn't mean he's gonna get with her. It might. But I doubt it... It's unnerving to think that Naruto can be all bi-polar and just switch from loving Sakura, to liking Hinata so much that he'd just forget Sakura already. And also, there's the big possibility of Sasuke. But... I'll get to that later. I love little Hinata, I really do, but I want her to get with Kiba. I think Naruto and her would be cute, but in all honesty... I'd rather have him get with Sakura than with Hinata. And, i'm not even that big of a NaruSaku fan! I like NaruHina more than NaruSaku, but i'd rather have Naruto get with Sakura... I don't know why... **

**SasuNaru. SasuNaru. SasuNaru. I'm gonna tell yall the truth, I really, absolutely DESPISED this pairing. I hated it more then NaruSaku and SasuSaku. I thought the people who liked this pairing were totally demented, and crazy. When I first heard about this pairing, I nearly shit monkeys. I just... hated it so much! I got information from a friend, like last year (before I started liking SasuNaru), that when Naruto and Sasuke ran into each other a second time, Kishimoto was going to have Naruto tell Sasuke that he loved him. Instead of saying 'Because we are friends' he was going to have Naruto say 'Because I love you'. This isn't fake. It's real, and you can ask around of ya want. The guy who told me isn't even a SasuNaru fan (he hates that pairing), but it's true because he saw it on an interview that they showed when he went to an anime convention (lol, call me a loser). I really, seriously, honestly had a panic attack. I started hyperventilating and I had to sit down. I was freaking out. I told my friends Becky and Max on the bus, and they laughed and said they could "... totally see them getting together!," I got mad and didn't talk to them the rest of the way. **

**I wanted to see what was so 'great' about the SasuNaru pairing, so I went and looked up a doujin on it. I... had a love/hate feeling about it, but I said it was more hate and exited out of it. A few months later, I ended up... Going back to a SasuNaru doujin. I don't even know why I did, but I did. Since then, I started liking the pairing. My friend Becky told me exactly why it made sense that they get together. She said they go perfect with each other, they always fight (like, ya know, people in relationships do), Naruto is the only one (besides Itachi) that's ever got emotion out of Sasuke, Naruto has this passion, this utterly raw passion, to get Sasuke back because he's his 'friend', and Sasuke has tried to cut his bond with Naruto, but has failed. She also said it's "...the only thing that makes sense in the show," And I couldn't help but agree with her. **

**Anyways, I think out of all my main pairing list, it would go (for Naruto-kun):**

**1) SasuNaru. **

**2) NaruSaku.**

**3) NaruHina.**

**For Hinata:**

**1) KibaHina**

**2) NaruHina**

**For Sakura:**

**1) LeeSaku**

**2) NaruSaku**

**For Sasuke:**

**1) SasuNaru. (Even before I became a SasuNaru fan, I could never see Sasuke with a women. He's, seriously, either a-sexual or in love with Naruto)**

**That's all, for now, that I will say on these world-wide subjects. X3 Tell me what you think. No offense, but I don't want any haters, or anyone flat out disagreeing with me. I'm not here to argue. I'm here just so you guys can see my view on things, and for me to see yall's view on things. **


	6. Chapter 5: Just kissing

**Next chapter! Yay... Uh... I kinda forgot where I left off... Let me go check... *clicks different chiz* Ah! Okay, I got it!**

**/**

"Ne Sakura-chan... What's sex?," Naruto asks me. I start coughing on my water. "W-w-w-why would you ask t-that?!," I sputter. He frowns. "Well, I over heard Sasuke-teme and Neji-san. They were arguing about who would have 'sex' with me first, so I wanted to know what it meant, that's why i'm asking you," Naruto says. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Ohhh... Just ignore them, Naruto. They're just being boys," I say. He isn't satisfied. "I wanna know, Sakura-chaaaannn!," he wails. I gulp, it feels like lead going down my throat. "U-uh... Why aren't you asking Shikamaru?," "Because Shika-kun is still on his mission, remember? That's why i'm with you. Hina-chan (A/N: Notice the honorific change?) is busy with her clan stuff, so she sent me over to your house and-," "I got it, Naruto...," I mumble. He smiles at me, his ears twitching. "Good-," he says "-now tell me," I sigh... This is going to be very...

Awkward.

"S-so... Uh... W... where to start...," I whisper, pulling at my dress collar. Naruto and I moved locations, from the living room to my bed room, so we could talk in private. He's just sitting there, cute and clueless, smiling at me. His ears are twitching in excitement, and his tail is waving back an forth behind him. His eyes shining with wander and awe. It's all great. With Naruto around, always wanting to learn, I feel like I could teach him anything!

...BUT WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE SEX?!

I clear my throat, and manage to make words come out of my mouth. "W-when... two people, love each other... very much... They start having these... u-urges...," Naruto raises his hand. "What are 'urges'? And what's 'love'?," he asks. I get a 'tick' on my forehead. Now he wants to know what love is! "Well... Urges... U-urges are, kind of... sexual...," I mumble. He tilts his head, his right ear falling across his head, while the left dangles. "Meaning... You would... you w-want to... er... touch them, differently... then you... usually... would...," I finish lamely. He waits for me to explain further. "Like... kissing and stuff...," I say. Recognition dawns in his eyes. He nods. "Now... love is, slightly different... well... very different... I guess... Love is...," What is love? I've always 'loved' Sasuke-kun... Right? I mean, he's hot. He's mysterious. He's endearing. But... Do I even know anything about him? I blush when he's near, but... Is this some kind of, stupid childhood crush i'm having? I would die for Sasuke-kun... wouldn't I? I don't even think... I know what love is... "Sakura-chan?," Naruto's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look down at him from my position on the bed (he's sitting on the floor). "Uh... Love, is...," Why can't I get a good description? I examine Naruto closely. "Love... is... Love is... Whenever a certain person is near you... you can't help but stop whatever you're doing, and look at them. When... When this 'special person' just... barely brushes against you, your skin tingles... When they talk to you, your heartbeat accelerates, and you think it's going to burst... When they're away, you get a... empty feeling in your chest... Like... Like they're a piece of you that's missing... There's really no description for love... I guess you just... know, ya know?...," I finish with a whisper. My eyes sting with un-shed tears, because i've just realized something heartbreaking...

I love Sasuke-kun.

And i'm never going to have those feelings returned.

I close my eyes tight. My head is hurting, and i'm feeling dizzy. My stomach is queasy. My tears poor over...

"Sakura-chan...,"

I open my eyes to see blue depths. "Are you okay?," Naruto asks. I hold in a sob. I manage to whisper "Fine...," He seems to not believe me, for he frowns and his right ear twitches in what seems to be irritation. "Hey... who hurt you, Sakura-chan?," Naruto asks in a growl. "Tell me! I'll go kick their asses three times round and over again! Come on! Out with it, Sakura-chan!,"

I smile and wipe my eyes.

"O-oh... No one but me, Naruto...," I whisper shakily. He looks confused. "Eh? I can't hurt you Sakura-chan! Never!," "Don't worry about it," I say "It doesn't matter... I was just... thinking is all...," Naruto 'Hmmm's me, and then he sits back down Indian style. I sigh and lay my head down, rolling onto my stomach.

"So, what's sex?," he asks.

I groan. "You still want to know?!," I shout. He just smiles at me and nods. "Whatever... *clears throat* As I was... saying before. Two people love each other... they get urges... Oh yeah... Uh... So, they... put their 'urges' into... action...," I finish. He blinks. Hmph... "As in... Well, say... say there's a man, and a woman, right? A-and they... have their 'urges'... which can be... sexual... Well, they would... I don't know... k-kiss or something... and then they would-," "Does it have to be a man and a woman? What about a woman and a woman, or a man and a man? Do they have to be of gender at all?," "N-Naruto-," "What? Is it immoral or something? Who's your 'sex' person, Sakura-chan? Do you have one? If ya don't, i'll be your 'sex' person. I don't know what 'sexual' stuff is, but you can just teach me and then we can be 'sex' person's forever!," he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. I fan myself. "D-don't suggest that kind of stuff to anyone in public, Naruto, baka!," I shout. He gives me a sad face, his arms dropping. "You... You don't wanna be my 'sex' person?," he whispers, looking down. I sigh.

This kid.

"Look Naruto-," I say, sitting down with him on the floor and putting my arm around his shoulders "- you need to know what 'sex' is and what the 'urges' are before you go asking people that. Okay? Do you understand?," He looks at me. "Well... you can show me, right Sakura-chan?," Naruto asks hopefully. I blush and stutter out "N-n-n-no! Didn't you just hear me?!," "Yeah I heard you, but you can just show me, right? I mean, maybe we don't have to do the 'sex' stuff, but I don't even know what the urges are! I mean, I've heard of kissing before, but there's nothing special to it! I mean, the teme kissed me, and there wasn't anything special to it! So, you can just kiss me, and then show me another urge, right? You said 'sex' person's kiss each other, and then do other stuff, so all you have to do is kiss me and then do the other stuff!," he says. He saying it like it's no big deal! "Naruto! You-," "And when it get's to the 'sex' part, just say so! We don't have to do the 'sex' part if you don't wanna, Sakura-chan. Just tell me what happens," he interrupts. Tck...

Should I just... do it? I mean, we aren't even going to have sex. And Naruto said kissing means nothing to him. I don't like Naruto that way, anyways. He's like a good friend. Yeah... a good friend. And besides, it's only kissing. Mm hmm. Just kissing...

"Okay Naruto. But you don't tell anyone, got it?! If you do, i'll beat into next week, got it?!," I say. Naruto grins and nods his head.

I turn him towards me.

"Whadd'ya want me to do, Sakura-chan?," he asks. I gulp and say "Just do what I do," He nods. I take his hands, and awkwardly place them on my hips. Then I grasp his shoulders, and look up at him. I never really noticed how tall Naruto is. Hm. "Okay, here we go," I mumble.

Then I close the gap.

Naruto's lips are really warm. I mean, I didn't think they'd be cold or anything, but I didn't think they'd be warm either. His eyes are closed, and his eyebrows are furrowed in deep concentration. I giggle. He's so stupid. I close my own eyes. After a few strange seconds, we pull apart. "There-," I say "-kissing," He smiles again. "That's easy!," he exclaims. He grin and say "Yeah but that's just the first stage-," I slap a hand over my mouth. He tilts his head, again. "First stage? There's more? Show me!," he says. I curse under my breath.

Me and my big mouth.

"Alright, do what we just did," I say. He nods and re-places his hands on my hips, pressing his lips against my own. I gulp and then slowly lick along his lips. He opens his eyes, questioning my actions. I slightly widen mine. He gets my message, and opens his mouth, closing his eyes once more.

I slip my tongue inside his cavern.

I poke around, searching and exploring, and I find his tongue. When they make contact, I start feeling a slight pulse between my legs. How long has it been since i've kissed anyone? We do it again.

A moan escapes my throat, and I open my eyes in shock.

Naruto's eyebrows are furrowed tighter. He dominates me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Another moan escapes. His right thumb starts to slowly circle a small area of my hip. I massage his shoulders, and then hook my arms around his neck. A burning starts in my chest, we have to break for air.

For some reason, I don't want to stop.

"Was... that... okay... Sakura-chan?," Naruto asks me, catching his breath. I swallow and nod. "Yeah... just, fine...," I say.

"Could I... do it again?," he asks.

I nod.

We start once more.

Once again, he dominates me, and start circling that area of my hip. My arms tighten around his neck. He leans forward, pressing his body against mine. I quirk and eyebrow, eyes still closed. Is he sure he hasn't done this before? He leans too far forward, and we fall back, but don't stop.

I grunt when I land, and then moan when his warm thumb accidently makes contact on my skin. I open my eyes to see his staring curiously back at me.

His hand slides slowly up my side, slipping under my shirt.

I moan again.

He continues.

Naruto's warm hand slowly goes up and down my side, his eyes shining bright. I close mine.

How long has it been since someone's touched me?

We brake for breath.

No words are exchanged between us. We detach ourselves from each other. Naruto smiles at me, ears twitching, tail wagging. I point a finger at him and say in a threatening voice:

"Don't tell anyone,"

He laughs at me.

**/**

**DON'T WORRY! SAKURA DOES NOT LIKE NARUTO! SHE'S JUST LONELY!**

**Okay, so, I know this chapter is really strange, but there's a reason for it!... I like showing all the emotions to each of my characters. This chapter is based on Sakura, obviously. I just wanted to show how lonely she is. Don't worry, Sakura doesn't like Naruto. And, don't worry, this isn't SasuSaku. Ugh. I hate that pairing, with a passion. Also, the kissing thing is going to come up later. So... lol. I hope it wasn't too strange. My mind sort of wandered, also. Okay, well... Review please! **


	7. Chapter 6

**"Yo ossan, your glasses are so hip! But your facial structures are so thick, but your just so sick! Wheee...?," ~Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Shippuden, Episode 243...**

**BAAHHHHAAAHAAHAHAA! GAH! AHH HAHA HAHAAAHAAA-**

**Naruto: S-shut-up! *blushing***

**Me: G-gGah! Y-y! Ha ha ahaaa! YOu idiot! **

**Naruto: It's not my fault! And besides, it was only one time...**

**Me: ...**

**"Hey fuddy-duddy, your glasses look so weird- eh...," **

**"Octopops, ya got the best rap, i'm lucky to know ya, i'm one lucky chap!," **

**"Yo! I'm Naruto, dattebayo!,"**

**Naruto: Stop! STOP!**

**Me: NYA HA HAA! O-oh! The HORROR! Ha haaa!**

"Shika-kun, Shika-kun, Shika-kuunnn!," Naruto yells scrambling up to me. I give him a lazy smile. "Yo...," I mumble. He tackles me to the ground. "Shika-kun! Shika-kun! I've missed ya, you lazy son-of-a-bitch!," he whines into my neck. I sigh. "Naruto... I just got back... Can I get some rest?," I whisper. Naruto stands and offers me his hand, which I take gladly. "Shika-kun, I missed you!," he exclaims. I rub my neck saying "I know... You've already said that...," "But I really did-," "Uh huh-," "-a lot!," "I know...," "So Shika-kun, how was your mission? Did anyone give you trouble? I had a great time! Hina-chan and I have really gotten close, along with Sakura-chan! I never knew girls could be so nice! I thought they were just Nagy and useless, but Hina-chan's really nice, and Sakura-chan's a great fighter! Hina-chan told me some sweet stuff! And she gave me candy! I mostly hung out with her, and Neji-san even taught me some sparring! Sasuke-teme kept on being a jerk, and I declared that he's my rival! Can you believe it Shika-kun? I have a rival now! Kiba kept on teasing me, so I kicked him in the nuts! Akamaru and I are the be-beh... Uh... Best...est? Yeah! 'Best-est' of friends! I learned that word from Kiba-," "'Best-est' is not a word, but continue-," "Anyways! Lee and I had a ramen eating contest, and I won, obviously. Shino kept on appearing out of the middle of nowhere! I mean, one minute it'd just be me Kiba, Hina-chan, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme, and then Shino would just... pop up! The last few days I spent with Sakura-chan! We did lot's of stuff! She taught me how to bake! I've never learned how to bake! Which is why she taught me... Anyways, then she also showed me some sparring stuff! I learned how to tap into my chalkra, Shika-kun! I can do ninja stuff, if you'll teach me! And then, Sakura-chan taught me a little about 'sex'!," I stop mid-step. "W-what?," I ask, turning towards him. Naruto continues "Yeah! She showed me some 'kissing' and then we stopped, and then later she told me about other stuff! It was really fun! Sakura-chan says that when you 'love' someone, and then when you 'kiss' them, it feels... what was the word she used?... Exhila-rating? Yeah! Exhilarating! She said she's never kissed anyone she's loved, but she's heard about from other people! Anyways, I guess I don't love Sakura-chan, or the teme, because when they kissed me, I didn't feel anything at all! Well, I did I guess. When the teme kissed me-," "Naruto...," "-I got real angry! But when Sakura-chan kissed me, I liked it! But not in the love-y way I guess. I just liked seeing her happy, cause earlier she was crying, but I don't know why-," "Naruto!," He stops rambling and looks at me. "Hm? What, Shika-kun?," he asks. I frown at him. "You can't just... You can't just go around kissing people, Naruto! That's just... that's just stupid!," I slightly yell at him. He looks taken aback. "Well...," he mumbles. "You'll give people the wrong idea, idiot. Don't do it again," I demand. Naruto's ears slowly fold across his head. He looks away from me, his bottom lip trembling. His eyebrows furrow together. "Well... Well, I don't have to listen to you!," he yells "You're not the boss of me! I can do whatever I want," With that said, Naruto lifts his head towards me, and kisses me smack on the lips.

I don't move a muscle.

He doesn't either.

The kiss lasted for a total of 7 seconds. There was nothing special about it. No tongue. No movement. Naruto's lips slowly parted from my own. He stands back to his normal height.

I turn and continue walking.

Naruto follows.

Neither of us say a word the whole walk to my house.

__**/**

**I'm about to update in a second! Hold on, I gotta do some cleaning... Be back in a little bit! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Ugh. I have a headache. While I was cleaning, I noticed my dog wasn't laying on her little doggy bed, so I went to look at it, and didn't notice anything. I smelt it, and apparently she had peed on it. Now, i've got a headache. Thanks a lot, Posha. Next time, go out the doggy door! **

**/**

"I'm going to sleep... don't wake me up... please...," I mumble. Naruto grunts his response. I flop onto my bed, watching from the corner of my eyes as Naruto sits down on the chair next to my desk. He lifts his legs and sets his feet on the edge of the chair, wrapping his arms around his knees.

I close my eyes.

* * *

I hope Shika-kun isn't mad at me... I didn't mean to... do 'that'. It was... what was that thing Kiba said when he had kissed me on the cheek and I got pi- Oh! The 'heat-of-the-moment'. It was, the heat-of-the-moment. Mm hmm. That's... it...

When I kissed Sakura-chan... I didn't feel anything but... I don't know, happiness because she was happy again... When Sasuke-teme kissed me, I was angry at him... But, when I kissed Shika-kun...

When I kissed Shika-kun...

When I...

What... What did I feel, when I kissed him?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!," I groan. "Go away," I mutter, hoping that the pink-haired annoyance will get the memo. She doesn't. Sakura catches up to me, and sets her feet to my slow, non-caring pace. "Sasuke-kun, how are you today?," she asks me. I don't answer. She continues. "Well, i'm good. I was going to see Ino-pig at the flower shop, but then I saw you and I figured, 'Hey, I should go say hi!' so here I am, Sasuke-kun...," I still don't answer. "I've been hanging out with Naruto lately," she says... I 'Hn' her. "A-and... He's such a sweet kid. He's really considerate, and if you'd be nice to him, i'm sure he'd start liking you, Sasuke-kun," she continues. Silence... "Well... are you doing anything today, Sasuke-kun? Would you like to hang out? It's not a d-date or anything, but we're friends, right?," she says. I stop walking. "Sakura...," I say "What do you want?," She looks at me curiously "Um... To hang out with you, Sasuke-kun...," is her answer. I frown. "No offense, Sakura... but... I don't want to 'hang out' with you. Could you leave me alone?," I say, turning away from her. She doesn't say anything so I start walking.

"Sasuke-kun!," she shouts from behind me.

I stop walking again, but don't turn to face her.

"I... I know, you don't really... like people to be around you... I know that, you're hurting, Sasuke-kun... I just... I want to help you. If you would let me... we could stop your pain, together, Sasuke-kun! And... and it doesn't just have to be me... Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei, all our friends... we all care and want to help you... E-even Naruto! Sasuke-kun... You're one of Naruto's friends now! You're his 'rival'! Just know that, he cares about you just as much as everyone else does... If you would just... let me help you... I-I know your pain! So, we can work this out together-,"

"Sakura...," I whisper darkly.

She stops her rambling immediately.

I turn a glaring eye on her.

"Don't... pretend you know my pain... because no one does. You don't know anything about me. You can act all you want, but not in front of me. It pisses me off. Frankly, you're annoying!," I growl.

Sakura stands stock still, and I leave her just like that.

* * *

I reach my house sometime later. The windows are all pitch black. When I open the door, it creak's. The sound makes me flinch. "Piece of shit...," I mutter to myself.

I close the door behind me.

The wall's are beat up and cracking from not being taken care of for years. The furniture is right where it was last time.

I walk through the living room, and down the hall.

All the doors in the hallway are open. You can see the contents inside clearly.

It's nothing special.

The picture frames on the wall's are dusty, and the ink is worn.

You can't even recognize the figures anymore.

I take a left, facing a closed door. I open it.

Instantly, the smell of blood and death hits my nostrils. The odor makes me dizzy. The room is simple. No furniture. No pictures. It would seem ordinary. Until you look towards the center.

Blood stains the carpet, scaring the house eternally.

The sight of it makes me gag.

Everyday, for three years after the 'incident', I had tried to remove the blood from the carpet. But, just when I thought I had gotten it off, a new layer would be shown from underneath, and crawl it's way up to the surface for me to see. My hands would be stained for weeks. I never used gloves. It didn't feel right when I did. I'd try, over and over to remove the scar that haunts me in my dreams, but I never could. For three whole years...

Pathetic.

It was absolutely pathetic.

I ball my hands into fists. Slowly they tighten. They tighten until the pressure is too much, and my fingernails break skin.

*drip... drip*

I start shaking. I try to control it, but soon I loose that control and shake drastically.

Memories come flooding in. Memories of that dreadful night. That night...

That night when I was left alone in the world.

**/**

**Dun nun nuh nun... Heeerrrree's Sasuke! **

**Woof. I got the chills just writing this. I generally don't try to go into depth with Sasuke, since he's not really a fave character for me, in the show... but i'm trying to teach myself to like all the characters... *gives forced smile* I-it's really hard *lips twitch*...**

**Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Naruto: Well, Brooke-chan is being all dark and scary, so i'm gonna tell you guys the story! So, what happens is this:**

* * *

"Naruto...," Shika-kun whispers. I look up at him. "Will you...," he hesitates. I blink, and press "W-what?," Shika-kun blushes and looks down. "W... will you...," he huffs and gets down on one knee. I hold my breath. He reaches into his pocket, and pops the question:

"Will you go to the new ramen stand with me?!," he pulls out two ramen coupons.

My eyes water, and I jump him, wrapping my arms around him and shouting "Yes! Yes, oh Shika-kun! I will! I will-,"

* * *

**Me: NARUTO!**

**Naruto: Ahh! B-brooke-chan?! I-I thought you were g-gone-**

**Me: Well, you thought wrong! Don't try to trick my readers!**

**Naruto: *puppy dog eyes* Sorry Brooke-chan...**

**Me:... Aww... It's fine...**

**Naruto: So, since you scared me, you should take me for ramen-**

**Me: You're the one who stole my story! That's basically copy-writing ya know! I could send you to jail!**

**Naruto: No! No jail!**

**Me: Then buy me ramen!**

**Naruto:... hai...**

**Me: *gives peace sign* I win!**

**/**

*knock knock* I crack an eye open... maybe I just imagined it... I hear feet shuffling, and then my mother's voice drifts from downstairs. It's a few minutes until she calls "Sakura! You have a visitor!," I groan and sit up, checking my clock... Who the hell is here at 2:00 in the morning?! I stomp down stairs, ready to beat the living shit out of whoever decided to wake me up. I turn into my living room and see...

"Naruto?," I ask.

He looks up at me. "Sakura-chan... Can you help me?," he asks. I'm instantly on the alert. "Why? What's going on? Is someone after you, Naruto? Did someone hurt you?," I pester, speed-walking up to him and glancing out the window. He shakes his head saying "No. No one's after me...," I relax. "Good... Let's go up to my room, shall we?," I say.

"-and then Kiba said that I was stupid and kissed me on the cheek! I told him to 'lay off Dogbreath', but he didn't listen to me! So then I punched him in the gut and rode away on Akamaru, and saw Hina-chan down at the park, so I went to say hi when Sasuke-teme showed up and demanded I have that 'sex' thing with him, but I still don't know what that is, so I told him no and then he got angry and said he would 'be the first to have' me! I ran away and-," "Naruto! Does this have anything to do with what you're upset about?!," "Yeah! Hold on, Sakura-chan! I'm getting to it! So then, I ran away and that's when I heard Shika-kun was back! So I was running straight towards the gates when I saw him and I jumped him and told him I missed him! And then later I was telling him about all the stuff we did, including Kiba kissing my cheek and Hina-chan being nice and stuff, and then I told him about how you taught me about 'sex' and 'sex persons'-," "What?!," "-and he got mad and said I couldn't just 'go around' kissing people, and that it was stupid! Then he demanded that I didn't do it, and called me an idiot, and I got mad and told him he couldn't tell me what to do, and then I kissed him! We didn't do anything after that, we just walked back home in silence, but Sakura-chan, i'm confused! Or... uh... what was that word? Co...con-flic-ted... Yeah! Conflicted! I'm conflicted Sakura-chan!," he finishes, looking at me.

I stare at him... and then crack a grin.

"You and Shikamaru kissed?! Oh, this is great!," I squeal, bouncing on the bed. Naruto pouts. "How? I'm c-conflic-ted Sakura-chan!," he whines. I sigh and flop onto my stomach. "Oh, Naruto... you're such a baby...," I say. He frowns at me, and his left ear twitches in irritation. "...Are you gonna help me or what, Sakura-chan?," he asks. I just smile at him. "Okay, okay... Well, first off, what did you... 'feel' when you kissed Shikamaru?," I start. Naruto's eyebrows furrow, and his ears flatten halfway, his tail thumping on the floor in a *tap, tap* rhythm. "Well... my heart sped up... and, I got glitters in my tummy-," "'Glitters'?," I ask. Naruto nods absentmindedly. "Uh huh. That's what I call them. Anyways... and then, my face got hot... and... and... and I didn't wanna stop, but I didn't want Shika-kun mad at me, so I pulled away... Oh! When we pulled away, I could still FEEL his lips on mine... Sakura-chan! I think i'm sick!," he shouts. I laugh at him. "You aren't sick- or, uh... Yeah... Yes. Naruto, you are sick," I say. Naruto's eyes widen. His bottom lip trembles, and he whispers "W-what am I sick with...," I hide the smile threatening to surface. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are diagnosed with 'Love Bite'," I say. He halts all movement. "How do I know you're telling the truth?," he asks skeptically. I grin and poke a thumb to my chest. "Believe me, i'm the 'Love Doctor'," I say. Naruto 'Ohhh!'s me, and smiles, scooching closer. "Okay, well, what do I do?," he asks. I smirk and lean towards him saying:

"Everything I tell you to do,"

* * *

"n... kun... ika-kun... Shik... SHIKA-KUN!," I snap my eyes open. Blue sapphires are staring right into my hazels. "Naruto?," I grumble. I try to sit up, but realize i'm sort of pinned. I lift my head, and see Naruto's right on top of me, sitting on my waist. I frown. "Naruto... what... what are you doing?," I ask. He smiles at me. "Uh... I think it's called... uh... Giving you a... a 'Wake-up-call'... or something like that...," he says. I lay my head back down and close my eyes.

"Naruto... don't take Sakura's advice...," I mumble.

I flinch when I hear his wailing "EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!,"

**/**

**Man, i'm hungry. I'm gonna go make some ramen... Naruto-kun! *Naruto walks in wearing maids outfit* Naruto-kun, dear, can you go make me some ramen please? **

**Naruto: Hai, master... Anything else, master?**

**Me: *grins* No. You're all I need, baby!**

**Naruto: *blushes* Brooke-chan, you're horrible...**

**Me: *nodding* I know, I know!**

**Naruto: *walking away***

**Me: Oh! Naruto-kun, wait! **

**Naruto: *comes back***

**Me: Do the, the thing please.**

**Naruto: *sighs* Review, please... **


	10. Chapter 9

**Taco Taco... Burrito! Taco favored kisses, for my NARUTO-KUN!**

**Naruto: Mmm... Brooke-chan, you're making me hungry...**

**Me: *smiles* Who wants some ramen?**

**Naruto: *grins* I do! I do!**

**Me: Alright!... Iruka-sensei!**

**Iruka-sensei: Yes Brooke-san?**

**Me: Naruto wants me to ask if you can buy us both ramen-**

**Naruto: Brooke-chan!**

**Me: -because someone stole my wallet and now I have no money!**

**Iruka-sensei: Oh... Yeah, i'll buy you guys some ramen. **

**Naruto and I: Yay! *fist bump***

**/**

"NARUTO-KUN!," Someone shouts from behind our little Kitsune. Naruto looks up just in time to see a green blob with a bowl-cut and bushy eyebrows flying straight towards him. Naruto shrieks and try's to run away, but the blob is fast and the next thing Naruto knows, he's on the ground with a weight pressed into his back. He coughs and sputters out "B-Bushy-brows, lay off!," Lee immediately stands, pulling Naruto up with him. "I am sorry, Naruto-kun! It is just that I have not seen you in a while," Lee says. Naruto grins at him. "Eh... No problem, Bushy-brows...," Naruto says. Lee gives him a flashy smile, his teeth shining "Naruto-kun, you and I should spar!," Lee suggests. Naruto's grin widens, and he nods his head while saying "Yeah yeah!,"

* * *

"Watch this Bushy-brows!," Naruto-kun yells at me. I look towards him and see blue chalkra forming at his feet, he steady's himself and runs towards a tree, running up it about 13 feet, and then crashing onto the ground. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?!," I shout. He rubs his head and grins at me saying "I'm fine!,"

He walks back to where i'm standing.

"So, Bushy-brows, I bet you can do all kinds of chalkra tricks, right?," he asks. I loose my smile and look down. "No...," Naruto-kun looks confused. "Eh? I don't get it...," he mumbles. "I... I can't form any chalkra...," "Eh?! Then how are you a ninja?! You can't be a ninja without chalkra! Are you... what was it Ino-chan said?... Oh! Are you pulling my leg, Bushy-brows?," he exclaims. My bangs cover my eyes. "No... Naruto-kun, I am a... special kind of Shinobi... I do not have any talent in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu... So, I exceed in Taijutsu...," Naruto-kun's feet come into view. "What's Taijutsu?," he asks. I look up at him, smiling. "Taijutsu is wonderful! It is a basic form of techniques. It involves any optimization of natural human abilities!," I say. Naruto-kun's eyes are small dots. "N-nani?," (A/N: Translation: W-what?) he mutters. I loose my smile and think about an easier way to say it. "It is... like a more intricate Martial Arts," Naruto-kun purses his lips saying "I... In-tri... In-tri-cut... In-tri-ciat," "In-tri-cate, Naruto-kun," I interrupt softly. His eyebrows furrow and he try's again "In-tri-cate... Intricate," I nod and say "It's another word for 'Complicated', which means... I guess hard," Naruto-kun smiles at me. "In-tri-cate... Comp-li-ca-ted... Okay, so... uh... what's Mart... mar-ti-el...," "Mar-tia-l," I interrupt softly again "'Mar-tia-l Arts. What is it, Bushy-brows?," he says. "Well... It's various types of combat moves, that have been... put together in a certain order by the instructor-," "Instructor?," Naruto-kun asks. "Hai. Like a sensei," "Ohhh...," "So, Taijutsu is like Martial Arts, but more complicated and graceful," "Grace-ful?," Naruto-kun asks. I smile.

"Have you ever gone to school, Naruto-kun?," I ask.

He blushes and looks down. "No...," He mutters. I grin at him. "Well then, I shall be your sensei!," I proclaim. Naruto-kun looks up. "Eh?! My sensei?," he asks. I nod and say "Hai. I can teach you Taijutsu, Shikamaru-kun can teach you Ninjutsu, and Sakura-san can help you with your education... meaning, your... brain...," I finish lamely. Naruto-kun frowns at me "Hey-," he shouts "-i'm not that dumb! I know what a edu-macation is!," "Edu-ca-tion," I say. He grumbles and kicks some dirt on the ground.

"Yosh!-," I shout "-Let's get started!,"

* * *

"I think that is all we should do today, Naruto-kun," I tell him. He breaths in some air and stands.

"Mmph," he grunts.

"Later, Bushy-brows!," Naruto-kun calls after me. I smile and wave.

* * *

"Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!,"

I have got to get stronger!

"Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!,"

Naruto-kun is a fast learner...

"Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!,"

At this point... At this point, everyone is going to leave me in the dust...

"Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!,"

Neji has already improved his Jukenpo Ichigekishin (A/N: Translation: Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body)... He just keeps getting stronger...

"Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!,"

I might... not ever be able to catch up!

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Haa!,"

*SNAP-CRACKLE-POP* (A/N: Ahhh! LMAO!)

I gasp for breath, watching as the tree I was demolishing practically bursts into tiny pieces. My hands are bloody...

I catch my breath and stand, looking towards the sky...

"Neji-," I vow "-I will not allow you to defeat me anymore!,"

**/**

**Lee's chappie is a little weak... I love you Lee! You're great!**

**Naruto: What about me?...**

**Me: *glomps him* Awww! Naruto-kun, i'll always love you the most-est! **

**Naruto: *smiles* Good!**

**Lee: Kakunin shite kudasai! (Translation: Review please!)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Man, my Facebook page sucks. I'm always getting spammed. I've had to change it sooo many times. X(**

**/**

"W-wait N-Naruto-k-kun, there's s-still t-time to look at a l-l-lot of s-stuff...," Hinata mumbles quietly, trying to calm the little fox who is currently running as fast as he can to each stand. "Ohhh! Takoyaki (A/N: Little ball shaped pancakes with octopus in them, haven't had it yet but i'm planning to!)!," Naruto yells, running to a Takoyaki stand. He grabs one and then takes off to another food stand, specifically the Dango (A/N: Dumplings made from rice flour, with a sweet/salty sauce. I've had it, it's yummy, but I can only eat so much. X3) stand. I sigh and pull out my wallet.

So troublesome.

We're at the festival for the new year. Tsunade-sama decided it would be a good. (I don't know why she thinks that, considering she's no where to be found... she's gambling)

It's Naruto's first festival, and he won't slow down. Hinata is trailing behind him silently. Sakura is trying to get Sasuke into a kissing booth with her (which doesn't make sense, because the person he would be kissing wouldn't even be her). Kiba, Akamaru, Choji and Shino are placing bets on when Naruto will throw up because of all the food he's eating. And, Neji and Tenten are keeping Lee away from sugary stands, because that's the last thing he needs.

I stand alone.

"Shikamaru?,"

I turn and look at Ino. Oh, yeah... I was wondering where she was (not really). She smiles at me, and pulls out a rose from behind her back. I quirk and eyebrow. "It's for Naruto, doofus!," she says. I drop my brow.

Naruto...

"So, are you going to be Naruto's New Year kiss," she asks me. I take the rose and glance at Naruto, who's trying to feed Hinata a Dango.

"No...," I say after a little while. I can _feel _Ino's glare. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'No'?!," she yells, grabbing my Yukata and shaking me. I sigh and remove her hands from my sash. "Naruto doesn't want to kiss me, Ino-," I say "-he's to stupid anyways," Ino growls at my answer. "That's is sooo stupid, Shikamaru! You HAVE to!," she gripes, waving her hands in the air.

I shrug.

"Whatever...," I say silently, looking back down at the rose.

I hear feet shuffling, and when I look back to where Ino is, there's nothing but air. Tck. Now she's mad.

* * *

The fireworks are about to start.

Everyone has gathered to a clearing, rustling with impatience and excitement. I look to my right at Naruto, who is shuffling his feet, nervously looking around the sky.

A light smile touches my lips.

How cute.

"Shika-kun...," he mumbles. "... How much longer?," I shrug. "You're asking the wrong person," I say. Naruto glares at me and huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't be mean-," he reprimands "-I was just asking a question-," "And I was just answering," I interrupt.

He rolls his eyes at me, and scratches the hat that's covering his ears.

I hear Sakura squeal to my left, and see her and Ino fawning at Sasuke to be their new year's kiss, the raven ignoring their advances.

I look back at Naruto, who's surprisingly staring at me.

"What?," I ask inquisitively, frowning at him. He smiles softly, but doesn't say anything.

A loud 'POP' drags my attention away from the fox, and I look to my left once again and see Ino pouring champagne. What the hell, Ino...? I shake my head, and look towards the sky.

Naruto speaks, and his voice is a gentle murmur. "Ano... who's your New Year's kiss, Shika-kun?," I don't snap my head and look at him, like some people would. I don't stand there speechless. I don't blush and try to change the subject. I just come out with the honest truth:

"I was hoping it was going to be you,"

_10_

"Oh?," he asks.

_9_

I nod my head.

_8_

I feel Naruto move closer to me.

_7_

"I was hoping... you'd be mine... too...," he says.

_6_

I finally look down at him, his face only inches from my own.

_5_

I can see what he's feeling... Eagerness, happiness, sadness... hurt.

_4_

I guess there are some emotions that can never fade, no matter how hard you try to cover them up...

_3_

I lean closer to him, and when my lips are centimeter's away, our breath mingling, I murmur "I guess we're all hurting...,"

_2_

Naruto speaks, his voice breathless (unusually so, if I may say): "Maybe... we can learn to... hurt... together...,"

_1_

"Happy-," "New year...,"

The sky alights with color. Orange, green, pink, yellow, white, red, purple, blue... They're all blurs. I hear gasps of astonishment, the villagers and our friends captivated by the show. Naruto grabs the front of my Yukata like a lifeline, he's breathing hard through his nose. I open my eyes, and see his face flushed and pale... pale? Yes, pale. Unusually pale. I feel his grip loosen, and I reach out just in time before he falls, sagging into my arms. At first, i'm shocked, and then i'm alert, shouting over the noise desperately.

Well, more desperately then needed, because Sakura saw Naruto fall before I even took a breath to call out. She's taking him out of my arms now, and I am shocked to find i'm hyperventilating. Kiba and Choji help pick myself up, and I wobble away from the crowd, trying to control my breathing.

I glance back and see Neji carrying Naruto away on his back, Sakura right behind him.

Once my breathing evens out, and comment on how I overreacted. It was ridiculous... The image of Naruto, pale and hurting, flashes through my mind. I blink and rub my eyes. What made him sick?...

Oh. The food.

**/**

**Nyaa haa!... Hey, tell me, did you think I was gonna have it end all *Awww, so cute!*? Heh, no... Initially, I was going to have Naruto-kun... throw up in Shikamaru-san's mouth, but I thought that was nasty so I abide-d against it... Ha haa!... Aw, Naru-chan, you're so cute... eventhoughyoursicknowandShik amaru-sanisgonnahavetotakecareofyo unextchapterbutyoudidn'thearthatfromme! **


	12. Chapter 11

**I think this will be the last chapter for the story...**

**/**

"Again, i'm so so sorry-," "It's alright...," "No! It's not! I ruined-," "Shh! Don't say it out loud-," "Huh?! Why are you so embarrassed? It was our first-," "Hush!," "Shika-kun... you're mean...," "... Sorry...,"

Naruto has been bugging me the whole day since last night. He can't seem to realize that his apology has been excepted.

I sigh and scratch the back of my head a light blush, i'm sure, on my face.

"Naruto! I told you to lay down!," Sakura reprimands, conking the poor fox on the head. Naruto grins sheepishly at her, rubbing his head. "Gomen Sakura-chan!," he says. "N-Naruto-k-kun I brought you s-some... f-f-flowers...," Hinata says, holding out orange daisy's. Naruto's sheepish grin turns into a happy one. "Arigatou Hina-chan!," he exclaims. Ino jumps on Naruto's bed. "Guess what!," she shouts. Naruto looks at her. "Ichiraku ramen has shut down!," Naruto looks like he's seen a ghost (And considering Naruto's fear of ghosts, that's bad). "N-N-N-NANI?!," he shouts. Ino laughs and fiddles with his soft ears. "Ahh! Just kidding!,"

Naruto frowns at her, but then looks back up at me. "Neh, Shika-kun, when are we going to kiss again?" I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks as everyone around snickers. Clearing my throat, I mumble. "U-uh... I don't know, Naruto..." Ino smirks at me, an evil glint in her eyes. "Yeah, Shika-_kun_, when _are_ you two going to kiss again?" I sigh and cram my hands into my pockets. How troublesome...

/

Naruto was let out later that day. Sakura ended up bringing him home. Mother hugged him and asked if he was hungry. Of course when he said no, she kindly 'suggested' that he eat something. His argument was invalid.

Now, he's laying on my bed, his tail slowly wagging back and forth. "Neh, Shika-kun..." he mumbles. I look up from my desk. "Your friends... They're my friends too, right?" I blink at the question. "Yeah, duh." It's a bad response. Naruto doesn't say anything more. I drag my gaze away from him.

A picture. The one Naruto had looked at the first time he came to my home. My family and friends gathered, the picture my mother forced upon us.

An idea starts forming in my head. Naruto speaks again: "Shika-kun? Are you coming to bed?" "In a minute..."

Naruto rolls over and pulls the blanket up over his shoulders. After a few minutes his breathing evens out.

* * *

"Naruto wake up..." I warily open my eyes and see Shika-kun's face. I sniff and mumble out: "What?..." He smiles and throw's the blanket off of me. I glare at him. "Come on. I've got a surprise for you."

I start to wake up at the sound of a gift.

When I got dressed, Shika-kun lead me out of the house and towards the market-place. I asked him where we were going, but he just ignored me.

The market-place is full of life. Little kids are running around, shooting each other with Nerf guns. (A/N: Cause I can. -_-) Two little boys shoot each other, and then take a doll from a little girl. When they run past I grab it from them and give it back to her. She smiles and runs off. (A/N: Pulled a Mulan.)

Shika-kun pulls me along.

Past the market-place, and into the park. I asked again where we were going, and this time I got a response. "Somewhere important." I glared at him, but kept walking.

When we got half-way through the park, he made me put on a blind fold. Whatever this 'surprise' is, it must be important. (^)

* * *

_"Look, there it is." "I wonder what happened..." "Well he is the Kyuu-," "Shh! You know that word's taboo..." "He deserved it."_

_A crowd. It separates at the middle, a small figure walking down the split path slowly. _

_The figure is a blonde-haired boy, with blue eyes. Although those two attributes are strong on their own, the most unique thing about him is his ears. And tail. It's dark orange at the base of the ears, and the fades into a brilliant gold, while the tail does the same, the gold is cut off my a black tip. _

_The boy is limping, his left ankle-bone protruding out of the skin. Going up, you see cuts and bruises covering his body. The worst injuries are on his head. _

_Blood covers his face, most of it is still fresh. His usually bright hair is tinted red, a spot near his forehead the darkest. His bright blue eyes glazed over with hurt and confusion. He continues to slowly limp down the open path._

_A little girl in the crowd asks her mother why they aren't helping him. "We don't give help where it isn't deserved..." Her mother says. "He doesn't deserve the bed he sleeps on." A man murmurs his agreement, others nodding their heads. The boy stops walking and groggily looks around. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Darkness pulls at his vision. _

_His limp body falls to the ground._

* * *

I walk carefully behind Shika-kun, my hand holding his. It's all darkness. After about ten minutes of silence, Shika-kun chuckles quietly. "Naruto... you're more troublesome than your worth..." I purse my lips at that. "Hey! That's not funny..." I mutter. He suddenly stops walking and I bump into his back. After rubbing my nose I look up aimlessly. "What? Are we here?" I feel him turn, I think now facing towards me. I hear the ruffle of fabric, and a hand covers my already cloaked eyes. "No actually, I didn't mean that...," He murmurs so only I can hear it, even though we're alone. "You're definitely worth all the trouble..." My heart skips a beat when he presses his lips against mine.

* * *

_The Third Hokage sits on Naruto's bed, staring at the child tiredly. "Naruto, no one can hurt you now. I need to know, who did it?" Naruto shakes his head slowly, his ear pressed down on his hair. "I can't... he'll come back..." The Third leans forward. "So it _was_ a man?... Obviously, we already knew that..." He sighs. Naruto sniffs and looks up to the Hokage with wide eyes. "What was it he did again? Grampa-Hokage?" The Third's face softens and he takes hold of Naruto's small hand._

_"It was called rape."_

* * *

I feel his lips turn up in a smile. "We should move on..." He mumbles against my lips. "They're waiting..." I pull back in question. "Who is?"

* * *

_Naruto looks around with wide eyes. People scurry, carrying clipboards and needles, machines and weird looking tubes. They wear white coats, some adorning glasses. A little bit of relief fills him when the Third walks into the sterile white room. "Grampa-Hokage!" He shouts. The Third looks to him and smiles softly. "Hello Naruto. How are you today?" Naruto frowns and asks "Where am I?" The Third sits next to Naruto and rests a hand on Naruto's leg. "You're safe Naruto." He says. Naruto's confusion causes questions to fly out of his mouth: "B-but! These people came and brought me here! Why? Are you guys going to do something to me? Why are there needles? Am I going to get a shot?!" The Third turns away from Naruto when a man with dark hair and brown eyes walks up. _

_"We're ready, Hokage-sama." The Third nods and stands. He leans towards the man and murmurs: "He can't remember anything." _

_The Third leaves the room, his heart clenching when he hears Naruto call after him._

_/_

_"Naruto, this is Ruka. She'll be the one who cares for you." Naruto looks up from his art-work (a bird flying into a messily colored sunset) and see's a woman. She has long purple hair, and slate blue eyes. She smiles softly at the child. "Hello Naruto-kun."_

_/_

_Naruto tugs on Ruka's hand, begging her to walk faster. Ruka does, almost walking too fast. "Naruto-kun. Where are you taking me again?" She asks. Naruto gives her a wide smile. "I want to go to the market!" An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of Ruka's stomach. _

_When they reach the market place, it's practically full. The vendors have fresh fruit's and vegetables, the bakers bringing out hot bread. Naruto's tail wags excitedly. Ruka scans the crowd as the villagers part and scurry to get away from the two. Naruto starts to notice this and his tail sinks to the ground. He stops walking and looks around. "Hm?... What?" he asks out loud. Ruka tightens her grip on Naruto's hand. "Naruto-kun, maybe we should..." _

_A splatter like sound echo's through the market-place. Naruto's eyes widen as Ruka stands, wiping off the remnants of a tomato. "Ruka-sensei..." he whispers. Ruka glares at the vendor who threw the tomato. The vendor glares back, upset that she got in the way. _

_"Come on Naruto-kun" she says. Her soft voice doesn't match the hardness of her face. She tugs Naruto, who grudgingly follows. _

_/_

_Two figures walk through the forest surrounding Konoha. The taller of the two, a woman with long purple hair and blue eyes, Ruka, escorts the shorter one, a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, fox ears and a tail. Naruto. _

_"Now listen to me, Naruto-kun." Naruto looks up at the sound of his name. "I'm going to take you to a little hut out here. There's food and water, a bed, a fireplace... everything you're going to need. Now, there's no plumbing, so when you bathe just go to the river. It's West of here," Ruka points to her left. "About a mile, if you walk. Every month someone will come out and re-stock your supplies. There's a first aid kit in-case you get injured. There's a gun in the basement. When you get older, someone will be sent out to teach you how to use it." She stops and looks at Naruto. "You remember the drill if someone you don't know shows up, right?" Naruto nods his head silently. She nods back and continues walking. _

_A pained look forms on her face. She looks back down towards the small child. 'This is not right...' she thinks to herself. 'Naruto-kun deserves better.' Suddenly, Ruka stops and walks in front of Naruto, facing him and gets to her knees, but she's still taller than him. She lifts his chin up so he can look directly into her eyes. "Naruto-kun, you know not to talk to strangers right? And if a wild animal comes, don't try to pet it. Go inside. And you know you can always call for someone. Do you know how to make a sandwich?" Naruto giggles and puts his hands on her face. "Ruka-sensei, I know!" Ruka feels tears in her eyes. "Good..." she murmurs. "Good." She stands again and takes Naruto's hand, leading him. _

_They arrive at a hut, like Ruka said. It's made of wood, and has a dome shape. There's only a door. One way in, and one way out. _

_Naruto stares at it for a long time. After about ten minutes, Ruka nudges him. "Well?" Naruto looks up at her, and then back to the hut. "There are no windows." he says. Ruka nods. _

_"How will I be able to see the light?"_

* * *

"You'll see." Shika-kun says. We once again continue to walk. After another five minutes of silence, my curiosity peaks. "Shika-kun, why'd it have to be so far?" "Because... it needs to be perfect." I feel my face heat up.

Shika-kun removes the blindfold.

I look forward, past Shika-kun, and see an opening. As we walk closer, I notice that the opening leads to a field. We start to reach the end and the light kind of blinds me. I rub my eyes and blink a few times, my vision clearing. What I see shocks me.

All my friends are here.

* * *

_"See... the light?" Ruka whispers. Naruto nods and walks to the hut, setting a hand on it. "I can't see the light in there. It will only be darkness..." he looks at Ruka again. "I don't want that." _

_Ruka thinks for a long time. Then she slowly walks up to Naruto, and takes him into her embrace. She bends down and kisses his soft hair. "Naruto-kun..." she murmurs against his head._

* * *

I blink again and look to Shika-kun. "What... is all this?" I ask. Shika-kun smiles lazily and goes to stand by Sakura-chan and Lee. "Remember that picture, Naruto?" I nod, my head feeling light. "Well, it's not complete without you. So, we're re-doing it." I scan the crowd of familiar faces. "With you."

I look back where Shika-kun is. Sakura-chan gives me an encouraging smile. I step forward.

I take my place between Shika-kun and Sakura-chan. When I look back to where we entered from, I notice a camera. Iruka-sensei smiles at me and gives a thumbs up, moving behind the camera. A hand takes hold of mine and I gaze into Shika-kun's eyes. "Okay! Everyone smile in three!"

My heart beats fast, my hands start to sweat and I have an urge to wipe them off.

"Two!"

I face the camera, tearing my gaze from Shika-kun.

"One! Say cheese!"

I don't join the others in saying cheese. I focus on the lens, a soft smile adorning my face. The flash is bright, so I try my best not to blink. I feel a tear slip from my eyes, feel it roll down my cheek.

We all gather around the camera to see the picture. Few by few people break away from the crowd to talk about how they looked (Everyone but Sasuke and Neji, that is.) I look last.

Smiles. From everyone. Even Sasuke had an arrogant little smirk on his face. But my attention goes to the center of the picture.

Shika-kun never stopped looking at me.

* * *

_"You are light."_

* * *

**And that, ladies and gents, is the end of Troublesome Kitsune. **


End file.
